His Touch Part 2 AKA Next Time
by 6' j.s.m '9
Summary: Teresa thinks that Patrick has forgotten about her. and more importantly, his promise of a next time! Has he truly forgotten? Or is he merely playing another one of his games?
1. Teresa, You Are So Screwed

**Title:-** His Touch – Part Two (AKA Next Time)

**Thanks To:-** ewriter, Americanchick, Jisbon-Fan, Jisbonygoodness, for adding this either to their 'Favourite Author' or 'Favourite Story'. Thank you also to anyone who read and reviewed this; you have no idea how happy you have made me!

Anyway, here's what you have been waiting for... I'm not really sure whether it's as good as the one before. (If you haven't read the one before, I suggest you do; it will make more sense!) Anyway, if you like it, (or hate it) then please read on and review.

**Summary:-** Teresa thinks that Patrick has forgotten about her. (and more importantly, his promise of a next time!) Has he truly forgotten? Or is he merely playing another one of his games?

**A/N:-** This is for anyone who wanted to know why I put that there was OOC in my first fanfic. Well, the fact that Patrick Jane was wearing jeans was a pretty big give-away! I mean, can you actually imagine him wearing jeans?!

Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last fanfic, so I'm putting one on this time... though, to be honest, I don't see the point. If I did own The Mentalist, do you really think I would be writing Fanfiction to do with Patrick Jane? I'd certainly be doing something to Patrick Jane, and he definitely wouldn't be wearing jeans, _in fact I don't think he'd be wearing much of anything..._ but you don't need to know that! Anyway... **Enjoy! (REVIEW PLEASE!)**

**His Touch – Part Two (AKA Next Time)**

"_Liar." She moved over towards him, so that their bodies were now flush against each other; her hand had moved back down, and he could feel himself growing hard again at her caress. "Now, what's this about 'next time'?"_

Teresa sat at her desk, trying to write her final report on the case they had just finished. She didn't really know what to write; it had been Patrick that had solved the case, after all. _He_ should be the one writing the report, not _her_! She glanced down at the file in front of her; her hands were poised over the keys of her computer. She tried to write; tried _so hard_! But her mind kept going back to that night in the office. She absentmindedly stroked the thin scar on her hand.

_Her eyes closed slightly at the gentle touch of his fingers as they guided the cotton wool along her palm... "... and I know that, although you find me annoying, obnoxious and sometimes you hate my guts, I know that, right now, you're loving the feel of my skin on yours, and are finding it hard to resist the urge to jump up off of this couch and kiss me." _

It had been true; she had wanted to kiss him. Had wanted it _so bad_. That was why she had jumped him; though at first it had seemed like she was going to kill him. _That was what she had wanted to do!_ Then they had kissed, and she seemed to melt in his arms; at least, that was what it had felt like to her. They had _become_ so much more in that one moment; they had _learned_ so much about each other, and yet there was still so much more to learn. She knew there was... he just didn't seem to think so.

That "_moment"_ was little more than a week ago; and since then... _nothing_ had happened! NOTHING! Not so much as a look in her direction. He had seemed to be keeping his distance from her... which was very difficult, seeing as they worked on the same team. He seemed to have forgotten about it. No, he couldn't have forgotten about it... could he?

"_You have no idea what you do to me."... "I have some idea," was all she could say before he grabbed her lips again in a bruising, spine-melting kiss, rolling them both over so that Patrick was now on top of Teresa. Then his hands started to wander..._

No, there was absolutely no way that he could have forgotten _that_! The point when he... and then _she_... and then _they_... a shudder rushed down her spine as she thought about it. Well, at least she knew that _she_ would never forget it! That had been the best night she had had in the office for a very long time! In fact, when she thought about it, it was the best night she had ever had... period! Of course, she'd fantasized about it; still, none of those could even begin to measure up to what had happened last week...

_God, listen to yourself! You sound like a love-struck teenager!_ Why was she acting like this? What had happened to her? Of course, she knew the answer to that; had known since the moment that they had first kissed. _Patrick Jane _had happened to her. Well, more importantly, his _touch_ had happened to her. His _touch_, his _smile_. Yes, she was totally and hopelessly... _screwed_. In fact, this feeling she had was so strong, she felt the need to say it out loud.

"Teresa, you are so _screwed_." Right as she said that, the door to her office opened, bringing with it the last few sounds from a long day at the office. She didn't need to look up; the sudden blush to her face and the hitch in her breath was all she needed to tell her who it was. That, and the chuckle that came from his lips. He always had the best timing; she knew that from experience. The door closed, shutting out the noises from the outside world, and effectively shutting them in.

Still without looking up, she spoke to him. "What do you want, Jane?" She tried again to focus on the report in front of her. It was becoming a struggle to focus on anything when he was in the same room as her... though that didn't happen very often, now that she thought about it, what with his avoiding her at every possible moment in the day.

"_Jane_? What happened to _Patrick_?" The grin he had on his face came through in his voice. He was enjoying this... wait, _why_ was he enjoying this? Wasn't _he_ the one who had been avoiding _her_ for the past week? Wasn't _he_ the one who hadn't even acknowledged that anything had happened between them? _Why_ was she asking herself these questions, when she already knew the answers to all of them?

She looked up at him, and saw he was leaning against the door frame. "I'm not joking, Jane..." Her anger was starting to seep through into her voice. He just smiled , and stood up properly so that he seemed to almost tower over her.

"_Again_ with the Jane, and I'm not joking either." He walked around her desk to where she was sitting, and motioned for her to take his hand. She looked up at him sceptically, not sure whether to trust him or not.

He seemed to sense her doubt. _Of course he does,_ she thought to herself. _He's Jane!_ He looked down at her, a strange smile on his face. "Don't worry Teresa, I'm not going to bite it. Well, that is," his eyes seemed to fill with lust. "unless you want me to?" Her breath hitched at his words; and she felt a familiar pull in her stomach. Biting her bottom lip, she placed her left hand in his right, only to be pulled smoothly out of her chair and into his arms. He flashed her a smile at her reaction, and wrapped his left arm around her waist, stopping in the middle of her back. He brought her hand up to his mouth and began to kiss it, all the while never looking away from her face; keeping eye contact with her all the time.

She gasped as she felt his lips slowly move along her fingers, and his other hand massaged her back. She began to close her eyes as the feelings of his touch against her skin washed over her, when he began to speak again. "Well, Teresa. You never answered my question." Seeing the confusion on her face, he gave her a small smile before he placed her index in his mouth, and bit down gently on it. When he looked at her again, he was unable to read the look on her face. "Would you like me to continue, Teresa?" She could only nod in her agreement; but that was more than enough reason for him to continue his ministrations of her hand. As he carried on biting gently on her fingers, Teresa could already feel that she was going to lose control.

She tried so hard to suppress the moan that wanted to escape from her lips. She tried... and she _failed_. Luckily, he had the incentive to catch her lips in a _mind-blowing_ kiss before it got too loud. Both of them were now putting their all into the kiss; and before she knew it, Teresa was up against the wall of her office. A loud thud was what had made her register it... and she didn't care. All that was going through her mind at this point was that she needed to feel Patrick. Needed to feel _all_ of him. She dragged her hands from around his neck down his chest and stomach and onto the waistband of his trousers.

One of his hands moved from her hips to grab her hands, and pull them away from his belt, which was now undone. No one could say that she didn't work fast! He separated their lips for a moment; he heard her groan at the lack of contact, and gave her a small smile. "As much as I would love for you to continue, I think we should wait."

The look on her face told him all he needed to know, though she felt like telling him with her voice as well. "What did you just say?!" She could feel the anger beginning to well up inside her again. "You think we should _wait_?!" She felt like ripping her hands out of his hold and placing them around his neck again... and then _strangling_ him with them.

"Yes, I think we should wait. For one thing, the first place we slept together did my back in..." He ran a finger down her spine, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. "... and for another," he leaned in so that he lips were almost touching her ear; his hot breath was gently caressing it. "you're going to need more support than that wall by the time I've finished with you." He didn't have to wait long for his words to sink in. Her breath hitched in her throat, and a sudden jolt went through her whole body.

Satisfied at her reaction, he leaned back, and brushed his lips agaisnt hers. Smiling, he backed away. "I'll pick you up at eight, okay?" Once again she could only nod to show her consent. He kissed her hands one more time, before turning around and walking to the door. As he opened it, he turned back. "Oh, and what you said just as I opened the door?"

She thought for a moment, remembering back to what she had been thinking. When it came to her, she nodded. With the biggest smile on his face that he had ever seen, he said "Well, you certainly will be by the time tonight is over." Giving her a wink, he turned around, and walked out of the room.

Then he closed the door, leaving Teresa alone, with only her thoughts as to what was going to happen tonight. _Maybe I'm the psychic one_, she thought to herself, as she smoothed down her shirt and skirt, before walking out of her office; no one noticed, but there was a slight grin on her face as she thought about something. _Definitely the green __one._

**A/N:-** I am cruel, aren't I? Well, you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter, to find out just exactly what happens between Patrick and Teresa, when he goes to pick her up.

Please rate and review... and I will give you a cookie! Okay, that's a lie, I don't actually have any cookies, but I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever! Then I'll probably stop; I mean, you can only love someone for so long!

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Is That An Invitation?

**His Touch – Part Two (AKA Next Time)**

"_Teresa, you are so screwed."_

"_Well, you will be by the time tonight is over."_

Thinking about what he had said, still sent shivers down her spine. She wondered what was in store for her, for probably the hundredth time since she had got home. Almost immediately, she had wanted to get ready for him; then she had stopped herself, and made herself sit down. She thought about his reaction to what she would wear, She must have fallen asleep, as when she glanced at the clock on her wall, she realized that she only had an hour before Patrick would arrive.

She instinctively flew to her bedroom, throwing open the doors of her wardrobe, and ripping out all her clothes out of her wardrobe, hoping that it was in there. _Please let it be in there. Please, God. Please let it be in there! _

Luckily, it was. As she looked at the dress in front of her, she breathed a sigh of relief. When she had seen it in the shop window, she knew that she had to get it. It was the day after her little... _encounter_ with Patrick (though there was actually nothing _little_ about it!), and she had remembered him saying that she looked best on green, because it accentuated your eyes. That had made her look past the price, to the look on Patrick's face if (_when_) he ever saw her in it. That was the only thought she needed to make her pull out her credit card. The dress had been expensive, but she knew it was money well spent. _I hope Patrick is of the same opinon._

As she slipped the dress on, she revelled in the feeling of it on her skin. It was almost as good as his touch. _Almost_ being the appropriate word in the sentence. It felt like silk. Quickly (and expertly) applying some mascara and lipstick, she waited for the knock on her door; that knock would mean the start of the best night of her life. Waiting patiently, and unaware that she was holding her breath, she practically jumped out of her skin when the knock did sound.

She walked to the door, slightly breathless, though she didn't know why, and opened it to find her date for the evening... hiding behind the biggest bouquet of flowers that she had ever seen. _Well, no one could say that he wasn't a gentleman_, she thought to herself. As he brought the flowers down from his face, his jaw almost fell to the floor when he saw what she was wearing. His eyes nearly fell out their sockets when she did a little twirl for him.

"You like it?" It was a question that she didn't need to ask; she already knew what the answer would be. Still, she needed to hear it from his lips. He placed the flowers on the table near her front door, stepped in to her house, and caught her in one of his mind-blowing kisses. As his lips captured hers, his hands started to roam over her dress. The sensation of his hands over her body brought a shiver over her entire body, and she was sure that he felt it.

He brought his lips to her ear. "I think you already know the answer to that question, _Teresa_." His voice was filled with lust, when he said her name. "Just like you know that I am trying very hard not to rip it off right now." He kissed her once more on the mouth, before taking her hand and leading her outside. She had enough incentive to grab her purse and coat, before he closed the door after her.

Now that she was in front of him, he was able to fully appreciate the dress that she was wearing. The colour was a gorgeous emerald green, effectively making her eyes stand out. It clung to her body, accentuating every single curve on her body. It was a backless dress, giving him a wonderful view of her back, before the material started again just above her ass. Though it showed off all her curves, it still left a lot to the imagination. His gaze dropped down, wondering whether they should just skip dinner, and go straight to the dessert. His eyes started to glaze over, just at the thought.

When she turned around, she heard him groan. She smiled at the look on his face. "Would you stop looking at my ass for just one minute?" She tried to sound with annoyed with him, but she didn't think that it came out that way. When he didn't answer her, she started tapping her foot. "That's an _order_, Patrick." That got his attention.

"An _order_?" His hand ghosted over her back before stopping at her waist, caressing it gently. "Teresa, I never follow your orders; what makes you think that I'll start now?" She expected this answer, and was prepared with her comeback.

"You remember saying how much you liked this dress?" He nodded at her question. She leaned up to brush a kiss agaisnt his lips, before continuing. "Well, if you don't follow my orders, you won't get to see what's underneath." She smiled again at the look on his face, and walked over to his car, waiting for him.

As he watched her walk, he groaned quietly to himself. As if this date wasn't going to be frustrating enough! Now he would have to deal with images of what Teresa was wearing underneath her dress! Well, he'd had worse things to think about!

* * *

Their date had started off wonderful, and it just kept on getting better. There was never an awkward moment between them; even when there was nothing being said, they both just looked at each other. It was like volumes were said in those moments of silence.

When they arrived at the destination, she realized that they were eating in the most popular, and therefore most expensive, restaurant in the area. When she looked at him, he merely shrugged. "I don't do things half-heartedly, Teresa. When I said that I was taking you out, I meant it." Well, she could definitely see that!

When they had checked their coats and Teresa's purse, they were shown to their table. She saw that they were right in the corner, away from everyone else, in what seemed to be a booth. "I thought that we should have a little... _privacy_." her stomach tightened at the way that he said it; his voice was literally _dripping_ with lust. No one else seemed to notice it; was it all in her imagination?

Before she could clarify, he had pulled her down next him, and ordered them drinks. All thoughts went out of her mind, as she sat next to him, his arms around her. She felt safe, secure, and yet there was a slight excitement in her that wouldn't go away. Patrick must have felt it too. When their drinks arrived, she sipped at hers slowly; she didn't want to get light-headed too quickly on this date. She wanted to make this last.

* * *

When the waiter had walked over to take their plates away; Teresa sighed contentedly. This had been the best date that she had been on in... well, possibly _ever_. She hoped that Patrick felt the same way. As if he heard her query, he reached around her to start softly stroking her back.

"Did I mention how much I love this dress?" She smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him; knowing that her eyes were glazed over with lust. One of her hands moved over to rest on his thigh. "You should see what's underneath."

He moved one of his hands up to cradle her cheek in his palm. Kissing her softly on the lips, he asked her, "Is that an invitation?"

Feeling that actions would speak louder (and more coherently) than words, she moved her hand higher up on his thigh, so that it rested just an inch away from his crotch. "What do you think?" She felt the familiar bulging in his trousers, and smiled. "I think that answers that question."

He started to reach over to cup her face in his hands, when suddenly he stopped. Leaning in towards her, he said, "This probably isn't the best place to do this. Go and get your things; I'll take care of the bill, and then I'll take you home."

She nodded in acquiescence, and stood up. She made a show of wriggling her ass at Patrick, before walking over to get her coat and purse. Her hands were shaking; she couldn't wait much longer... and neither could he, if she had estimated the size of his erection properly. When he walked over to her, he held his coat in front of him; looked like she had miscalculated... by a _lot_! Even though he was holding his coat in front of him, she could still see a slight bulge in his trousers. She'd never thought that _she_ could have hat effect on a man... until last week, that was!

There was no question; she was definitely inviting him in tonight!

* * *

The lock clicked, and the door swung open. He followed her in, and saw that they had left and forgotten to put the flowers in some water. He watched her as she picked them up and walked over to the kitchen. Following, he stopped when he was right behind her. She was standing at the sink; filling up a glass for the flowers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. He started to kiss her neck, and she leaned back into his body. Feeling the prominent bulge in his trousers, she moved her hips slightly; smiling when she felt it grow bigger, and heard him utter a small groan into her neck.

Awkwardly, she managed to turn around in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him down into a searing kiss; he pushed her back agaisnt the sink, grinding his hips into hers. She opened her mouth to emit a moan, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth. She tightened her hold on his neck, and deepened their kiss.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, both gasping for breath. When he had caught his, he took her hands from his neck and placed them in his own. "As much as I want to carry on kissing you, do you think that we could move it to somewhere more comfortable?" In reply, she grasped his hands with hers, pulled him out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. He had no time to look around (and it wasn't exactly on the top of his 'To Do' list... that would be Teresa!), as she had caught his lips in another kiss, and was busy unbuttoning his shirt. Deciding that he should help her along, he reached behind her neck, to unclasp and remove her dress from her body. When it fell to the floor, along with his shirt, he stepped back and gazed in awe._ She was right! I did want to see what was underneath!_

He had only a moment to admire her naked form, before she pulled him towards her again. Together, they tumbled onto Teresa's bed, her beneath Patrick; their lips seemed to be locked together. Then, his hands started to wander. They wandered over her neck; then down to her collarbone; then across her shoulders; down her arms, and up her sides, skimming over her breasts. Once again, his touch was all that was needed to make her nipples harden. He moved his hands down, over her stomach, pausing just above her navel. Her skin was like silk; so soft to the touch. He knew that he would never tire of this, of being able to touch her skin. It would have to lead to something _eventually_, but he felt perfectly happy at that moment.

As his hands roamed over her body, hers wandered down to the waistline of his trousers. She unbuttoned and unzipped them... but didn't take them off. Instead, she cupped him through his boxers, and gently closed her palm; that one action earned her a groan from Patrick, that had her shivering all over her body, and his hips bucking into hers. Pleased with his reaction, she increased the pressure and pace of her hand.

Meanwhile, Patrick was having trouble keeping in control of his body; he couldn't stop his hips from bucking into Teresa's; he couldn't control the fact that was erection was getting bigger and more painful. If he didn't watch out, this night was going to be over before it even started. He moved to stop her hand, but she just gripped him harder, earning another groan into her mouth. She separated their lips for a moment. "You said '_next time_', didn't you?"

"I may have said that, but if you carry on, then this is going to end pretty soon. Is that what you want?" He knew the answer; she wanted this to last as long as possible. But that wasn't going to happen, if she kept doing what she was doing. She shook her head, in reply. "Right. Glad we've got that taken care of."

"I don't think we've quite got it taken care of." She ground her hips up into his, making his erection even bigger. _Seriously, are you ever going to stop growing?!_ He thought to himself. He leaned down for another kiss, while her hands pulled his trousers and boxers down. "It certainly doesn't look like we've done anything to take care of it."

He smiled and kissed her hungrily. She remembered from last time that he had done this moments before he had entered her last time, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, preparing herself. She knew that she would still be shocked when it did happen; there was no way that you could prepare yourself for something the size of what Patrick had. When the kiss deepened, she felt the familiar sensation in her stomach, and couldn't suppress her moan as he entered her.

It took her a little while to adjust to his size (_was it bigger than last time?_ She wondered silently). However, he knew she was ready, when she began to gently rake her nails down his back. He started to move inside of her, slowly at first, then slowly increasing in speed, as she moved to meet him. Her legs locked together around his waist; a silent plea for him to go deeper. Once again, he was happy to oblige. His hands were on her hips, while hers had migrated from his back up to her neck. She pulled on his neck, deepening their kiss once more.

She could feel that she was nearing her peak; and he could feel that she was in dire need of release, a release that only he could give to her, as well as vice versa. Increasing both their speed, and the intensity of the kiss, they both reached their peaks at the same time. They groaned into each others mouths; each of them showing their pleasure in their eyes.

After a few moments, he rolled to the side, and she rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, in each others arms, content. At some point, Teresa had found a quilt cover, and wrapped them up in it. Patrick pulled her closer to him, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So, was that as good as you remember?" She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. She nodded in agreement. "Was it the best you've ever had? Answer truthfully; I'll know if you're lying." The smile on his face didn't fade; it seemed to grow, as if he already knew the answer. _Well, I'll just have to wipe that smug look off of his face._ She thought to herself, and figured out the best way to do it. She bit her bottom lip, obviously looking as if she were thinking about it; before moving so that she was now straddling him. Memories of their last encounter flashed into both their minds, and their smiles grew into grins.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should have another try, just so that I can compare them." She wriggled her hips, and placed a kiss on his lips; the feeling lingered on his, as well as hers, and she knew what his answer would be.

"Okay. If I have to." He placed his hands on either side of her hips, and winked at her. "For a change of pace though... why don't you stay on top?"

**A/N:-** So, what did you think? I don't think this one went as well as the first one, but I'll leave that for you to decide. If anyone has any suggestions of any fanfics I could write, then please tell me in a review... cause at the moment I'm stumped! There are actually no ideas in my head right now!

Anyway, please review, tell me what you think and tell me ways that I could improve it!


End file.
